Rosary
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Mello's mad; and Matt's apologetic. But in fear of regection, Matt wraps his present up in a sleeping Mello's heart. MxM.


**AN:** A little thing I read inspired me for this. Unbeta'd.

**Guys; don't just fave- review too**.

* * *

**R o s a r y**

I know he's mad at me. He wasn't talking to me, he wasn't allowing me to talk to him - and if I tried he would shove past me, bury himself under his duvet or walk out of the room. I knew he was mad at me; but I didn't know what _for_.

See, that's the thing.

Once Mihael is mad at you; you can only lose yourself in your own thoughts. You think, and you think, and you think; and it hurts after a while. Because Mihael has the power to do that, he has the power to hurt you even if he's not physically there. Mentally, he is. Mentally - he's always there. Mihael is the guilt in your heart and the pain in your head. He's the reason you will feel completely useless and at the same time, he's the reason you'll feel powerful and worth it.

He's Mihael Keehl; and he is _my_ reason.

But with the whole mad situation I can only watch him from a distance, watch his expressions as he scribbles down his answers for a test. I watch as he glares at Nate, _talkes _to Nate - which doesn't happen unless he is _really really _angry at something.

Nate actually seems to relax him with pointless words; that or L has been and Mihael was discussing it with Nate. Of course; it is only between them because they are the top two.

I am number three - the third important; yet the one who is never told anything. I aa the outcast of the trio. It hurts; but sometimes I have Mihael.

I guess; I should stop the habbit of calling him Mihael, because, well from now on his name is Mello, Nate is Near and I, Mail, am Matt. This is for our own protection of course. L told us so.

And no body questiones L.

"Mel," I whisper softly, glancing over at my 'sleeping' roommate. He curls deeper under his duvets, groaning angrily at me. I nod to myself and stick my hand under my pillow. I guess I'll have to wait for Mihael to fall asleep.. until I could truly make him forgive me.

You see, Mihael is a very religious person. He prays constantly, he doesn't really take the Lord's name in vein, and for the people that do - well, Mihael doesn't respect them anymore, and I think the bruises on their faces prove that quite thoroughly.

But, there was one thing Mihael didn't have which he had told me he always wanted. A rosary. It's not all that jazzy and hip and 'oh, look at me I got a new bling-bling rosary', No. It was a beaded necklace with a cross on the end. Mihael spotted it in a catologue Roger had allowed us to flick through.

But he hadn't had enough money to buy it.

I, on the other hand, had the money. But now Mihael's mad at me, I don't have to chance to give it to him. So.. I constructed a well thought out plan.

Mel's a deep sleeper. Like, really deep. Unless you jolt him - then he'll most likely punch you in the gut in his sleep and snuggle back down like a kitten. But, I knew his points; and I had the perfect plan.

I'll explain it as I go along, I guess. Mihael's currently curled up on his side, hand resting by his hair and his head up slightly - which makes this so much easier. My plan is to get this rosary on him without him waking up.

It's Mihael's birthday tomorrow; so.. it's best to do it now, rather than risk being killed, having the rosary taken and left there, sobbing probably.

I hold his head softly with one hand, treating him like a baby, steading him and making sure he doesn't jolt or I'd be in shit with him. I struggle with getting the rosary untaggled, and I slowly place it around his neck, allowing it to hang over his baggy black shirt.

I set his head back down slowly and watch him nuzzle back into his peaceful sleep. I smile; because I just have to. I lean down and press my lips to his forehead.

"Happy birthday, Melly." I whisper softly and walk back to my bed to settle down.

x x x x **r o s a r y **x x x x

I'm nervous.

He's not awake yet, but I am. I'm _wide_ awake and shaking to myself. I don't want him to get even more angry that I came past his bubble. Of course; he won't know I kissed him - he hates the fact I'll kiss him without him knowing - but that's not the problem.

The problem is the necklace resting neatly around him as if I'd only just put it on. He shifts slightly, turning his head to the side and allowing his fingers to twitch.

He's waking up now. _Calm down Mail, he'll like it._ God, please like it Mel.

His eyes open slowly and his first instinct is to look over to me. I'm staring at him with frightful eyes, anxious eyes and a frozen body. He raises an eyebrow at me, but doesn't question it. He sits up and rubs his eyes like a small child, then scratches his neck, looking down as his finger comes in contact with the bead.

"_Holy shit_," He whispers, pulling the beads up a little and glancing at the large black cross on the end of his rosary. He stares at me with shocked eyes, "..did you?"

I nod slowly, then curse myself with a pinch on my knee. I hiss slightly; Mihael sees this but ignores it as he drops the rosary to his neck and gets out of bed. He stares at me for a moment before making his bed neat.

_Shit, he's mad at me_.

I watch him. I'm hurt, of course I'm hurt. No thank you, no 'It's great, Matt, thanks'. Nothing. Nada. Not a thing. But, it's Mihael, and the only thing I expect from him is a small glance.

That's enough; I suppose.

He straightens out the creases in his bed and then straightens the creases out of his top, careful not to touch the rosary in fear of breaking it. At least, that's what it looks like he's doing. I keep watching him; waiting for his next move.

Preparing for the smack he'll aim at me. But, Mel doesn't really hit me - only playfully. But.. he looks pissed. He's silent; he's _cleaning _damnit.

"Mail," He snaps. I look up. I realise I've been staring at his bed, and he's infront of me; a familiar gleam in his bright blue eyes. He grins at me and wraps his arms around my neck pulling me toward his chest with a small laugh. "Thanks, Matty. I.. Fuck, thank you."

I glance up at him. Shocked. "You mean, you're not pissed at me?"

"No." He says softly as I place my arms around his waist and nuzzle my head against his stomach. "I thought you forgot," He whispers.

I stare at him with wide eyes, "Mel.. fourteen years and you thought I _forgot_?"

Mihael smiles gently and hides it in my hair, "..this means a lot Matt.. Thank you.."

I couldn't ask for more.


End file.
